Un amor que trasciende
by Eliih Him
Summary: Él era un poderoso hechicero y ella una hermosa hada, se enamoraron sin poder evitarlo pero su amor era imposible, no por el hecho que sean diferentes, sino porque el padre de él no lo aceptaba./ "Si hay una vida después de esta, espero poder conocerte de nuevo" /
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**~Esta historia está basada en la canción La leyenda del Hada y del Mago de Rata Blanca;**

**~Universo Alterno;**

**~Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

><p>En el bosque del pueblo de Townsville, más específicamente en el centro de este bosque se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rubios despeinados, con unos increíbles ojos azules, traía puesto una camisa azul oscura con los primeros botones desprendidos, un pantalón negro de tela y zapatos del mismo color, con una extraña capa negra por fuera y por dentro azul.<p>

Una lágrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla, segundos después siendo seguidas por otras más. En silencio lloro, no soporto más y se derrumbó en medio del bosque.

_¿Por qué? Siendo un mago tan poderoso debería sentirme feliz y triunfador, pero es todo lo contrario. Con toda esta magia solo siento amargura y soledad… mis hermanos mayores, Brick y Butch, son tan poderosos como yo pero ellos si son felices_, pensó tristemente el rubio. Entonces cayó en cuenta porque sus hermanos se sentían así. Ellos habían encontrado lo que muchos mortales llaman "amor".

Brick era el primogénito en su familia, con veinticinco años había triunfado en todo lo que se proponía gracias a su intelecto formando estrategias que siempre lo salvaban en situaciones donde podría haber muerto. Su especialidad era la magia blanca, por parte de su madre que fue una bruja blanca.

Butch con veintitrés años, era el segundo hijo. Tal vez no era tan inteligente como su hermano mayor, pero si era mucho más fuerte, fuerza que siempre ha sido admirada por todos los que lo conocían o por aquellos que escuchaban de sus peleas, peleas que él mismo empezaba la mayoría de las veces. Muchos creían que por poseer magia negra, hacia trampa cuando peleaba, pero siempre se comprobaba que Butch no necesitaba de su magia para ganar.

El último hijo de Him es Boomer, con veintidós años aprendió a controlar tanto la magia negra como la blanca, sus padres notaron que Boomer poseía los dos tipos cuando este solo tenía cinco años, desde entonces se dedicaron a enseñarle para que aprenda a controlarlas.

Desde chicos siempre fueron unidos, no había ninguna broma o travesura en la que no estuvieran involucrados los tres. Ahora cada uno fue formando su propia vida. Brick se casó con una bruja blanca, su nombre era Blossom, llevaban cinco años de casados y tienen solo un hijo al que llamaron Masaru Him de tres años. Butch se casó hace dos años, con la hechicera Buttercup, ahora tienen un niño de dos años llamado Ryou Him. Boomer seguía soltero porque de todas esas brujas y hechiceras, ninguna le había llamado la atención. Su padre no aceptaba que ninguno de sus hijos se relacionara con otras criaturas, eso habían aprendido cuando se había enterado que Butch se estaba viendo a escondidas con una humana.

Him le había dicho a Boomer que si no escogía una esposa rápido, él lo haría por el rubio.

Boomer se levantó del suelo limpiándose los ojos para que nadie se enterara que había estado llorando de nuevo en aquel bosque. El llanto era una muestra de debilidad, eso les habían inculcado desde chicos a los tres.

Se limpió el pantalón y se puso la capucha así tapando la mitad de su rostro. Con un movimiento de sus manos desapareció del lugar, dejando en su lugar unos pequeños polvos azules. Se fue, sin sospechar que desde los arbustos, que no estaban tan lejos de donde él se encontraba, alguien lo había estado mirando y solo cuando desapareció se acercó a los polvos azules para tomarlos entre sus manos y sonreír, para luego irse de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

**Cinco días después**

Boomer volvía a adentrarse en el profundo bosque, apenas hizo unos pasos cuando volvió a sentir como alguien lo miraba. No le tomo importancia y se fue directamente hacia el centro de ese bosque. Llego ahí más rápido de lo que se había imaginado, pero se sorprendió al ver ahí un hada.

Esta se sorprendió de la presencia del mago y se sonrojo levemente, se suponía que el demoraría más en llegar.

Boomer se centró en ella. Era rubia de ojos celeste, esos ojos que te transmitían una paz y una dulzura increíble. Había conocido a muchas hadas pero esta le era distinta, había algo en ella que lo atraía.

Esta al ver que el mago la recorría con la mirada, solo atino a preparar sus alas para volar de ahí lo más rápido que sus alas le permitieran.

Boomer al notar eso, solo pudo decir:

― ¡Espera! No te vayas, no te hare daño.

Ella lo miro confundida, pero se quedó ahí. Boomer trato de acercarse, tratando de que ella no se espantara y se fuera.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― le pregunto suavemente.

―Bubbles ― le dijo con una voz suave y tímida.

Boomer se sonrojo al escuchar su voz. Se regañó mentalmente por estarse comportando con un adolecente. Bubbles se rio ante el sonrojo que estaba tratando de ocultar al mirar para otro lado.

―Yo soy Boomer ― le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Bubbles lo miró confundida, pero le tomo la mano lentamente. Boomer sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído. Bubbles al ver su sonrisa se sonrojo pero eso no evito que sonriera alegre. El rubio se quedó sorprendido, nunca en su vida había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa como esa.

Le soltó la mano y se fue a sentar bajo la sombra del árbol más cercano. Palmeo un lugar a su lado, indicándole al hada que se sentara con él. Esta fue caminado tímidamente hasta que se sentó al lado del mago.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Bubbles le empezó a preguntar y fueron hablando de varios temas, hasta que se había hecho muy tarde y Bubbles tenía que volver o su padre la iba a regañar. Se despidieron lentamente, con la promesa de volverse a encontrar al día siguiente. De un momento a otro Bubbles se acercó a Boomer le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue volando sin esperar la reacción del chico. Este se tocó la mejilla en la que lo había besado y sonrió alegre. Con una boba sonrisa se puso la capucha y desapareció de ahí.

Boomer apareció en su cuarto aún con aquella sonrisa de idiota. En el espejo de vio el sonrojo que cubría sus pecosas mejillas. No le tomo importancia y se acostó, anhelando que sea de mañana para ver a su hada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Cuando volvía del campo de mi abuelo, venía mirando por la ventana por demás aburrida cuando en la radio sonó esa canción y ahí me entro la idea en la cabeza cuando dijo "la vista cruzó, con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció"<strong>

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Sin más que añadir me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**~Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece;**

**~Esta historia está basada en la canción La leyenda del Hada y del Mago de Rata Blanca;**

**~Universo Alterno;**

**~Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

><p>Muchos encuentros siguieron de esos. Se empezaron a conocer tanto que podrían decir que se conocían mejor que a sí mismos.<p>

Bubbles le conto que su padre era muy estricto y que planeaba comprometerla con otra hada, su nombre era Takaaki, pero hasta ahora no había hecho ningún anunció de eso. Ella al igual que él nunca había conocido el amor.

Boomer también le había contado que su padre planeaba comprometerlo con una hechicera o bruja para que dejara su vida de soltero, pero eso se quedó en la nada o eso pensaba.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que un día Boomer presintió que algo malo iba a pasar hoy, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia, seguro se debía a que ha estado muy agotado.

Llego al centro del bosque y espero a que su hada acudiera a su encuentro. La vio llegar tan hermosa como siempre. Boomer puso una sonrisa boba en sus labios, él ya había comprendido que se había enamorado de esa hada, por mucho que haya tratado de no sentir eso, ya que ambos sabían que esto era imposible, desde la quinta vez que se encontraron en ese bosque habían decidido estar juntos hasta que tuvieran que separarse.

― ¡Boomer! ― el hada al percatarse de la presencia del mago corrió a su encuentro muy animada y feliz.

―Hola Bubbles ― le saludo abriendo sus brazos para recibirla.

Se fundieron en ese abrazo que demostraba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Boomer la separo un poco de él y se quedaron miraron por un largo rato. Hasta que el rubio fue acercando su rostro lentamente, Bubbles se sorprendió por esa acción y se puso nerviosa, pero ella no se apartaba de él, lo que le daba aún más confianza a Boomer de acercarse a su rostro y la besó. La besó tierna y delicadamente al principio, pero luego se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado.

De pronto se escuchó una explosión, que provoco que se separarán rápidamente. Se le fueron los colores del rostro cuando Boomer miro al causante de la explosión. Era su padre.

―Vaya miren lo que uno se encuentra cuando sale a dar un pequeño paseo ― dijo Him caminando lenta pero amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

Boomer se puso al frente de Bubbles, esta había notado la palidez del rubio y se asustó más cuando vio que ese agarraba el cuello de la camisa de Boomer.

―Me has decepcionado hijo ― le dijo mirando con rencor a su pequeño hijo.

Boomer bajo la mirada pero aun así se soltó del agarre de su padre y posesiono delante de Bubbles.

Him miraba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su hijo. Desde hacía una semana lo había notado más feliz, como enamorado. Por un momento pensó que por fin había encontrado una mujer a la que convertiría en su esposa. Grande fue decepción cuando vio que era una miserable hada la que había provocado eso en su pequeño hijo.

―Solo te diré una cosa Boomer, de ser mi mayor orgullo, has pasado a ser la mayor decepción de mi vida ― dijo Him.

El cielo soleado y despejado, paso a ser sombrío. Empezó a realizar unos movimientos con sus manos y a susurrar unas cuantas palabras. Sus manos irradiaban una luz roja y negra. De pronto Boomer noto como Bubbles dejaba de sujétalo y caía al suelo.

―Boomer… ― susurro débilmente. ― Te amo…

Luego de eso Bubbles sonrió tranquilamente y cerró los ojos lentamente. Boomer abrió fuertemente los ojos y trato de hacerla despertar.

Him seguía realizando el conjuro hasta que del cielo, una luz roja fue directamente hacia Bubbles. Boomer trato de protegerla pero su magia no fue suficientemente rápida. Su padre sonrió divertido ante la situación y dijo:

―No despertará, tu estúpida hada se sumergió en un profundo sueño ― le dijo comenzando a elevarse y grito victorioso. ― ¡DORMIRA POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

Boomer se sentía impotente por no haber podido proteger a Bubbles de su padre. Tomo el cuerpo de esta y luego de un par de movimientos desapareció del bosque, para aparecer en su castillo.

La colocó sobre su cama, mientras susurró:

―Te prometo que encontrare la forma de hacerte despertar de este letargo Bubbles, lo juro.

Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, y se permitió llorar por no haberla podido proteger.

* * *

><p><strong>Diez años después<strong>

* * *

><p>Boomer tiro todos los libros al suelo, en un acto de frustración. Miro a su costado y ahí la vio. Bubbles se encontraba rodeada de un escudo protector, seguía igual de hermosa.<p>

Desde que la trajo a su castillo hace diez años, aún no ha podido encontrar un hechizo que le permita despertarla. Su padre había desparecido después de haberlos dejado en el bosque.

Sus hermanos habían venido al día siguiente a visitarlo como de costumbre. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su pequeño hermano buscando entre todos los libros de su biblioteca un hechizo para despertar al hada que yacía en su cama. Estos le han estado ayudando a encontrar algo en sus libros pero aún no había nada.

Blossom y Buttercup intentaron despertarla pero tampoco tuvieron éxito.

Boomer suspiró cansado. Escucho como la puerta de su alcoba explotaba en miles de pedazos. Se giró para ver quién era el causante. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando reconoció a esa hada. Era un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche al igual que sus ojos, que ahora lo estaban mirando con desprecio.

― ¡Hija! ― grito de repente cuando vio a su pequeña hija ahí.

Boomer rompió el hechizo de protección y el hombre pudo tocarla y abrazarla. Le sonrió tristemente a su hija y la dejo acostada de nuevo. Se giró para mirar a Boomer furioso.

― ¡¿Qué le hiso a mi hermosa hija?!

Boomer lo miro indiferente y le contesto:

―No le eh hecho nada, fue mi padre. He estado tratando de encontrar la forma de despertarla desde entonces.

― ¿Espera que me crea eso? Sepa que no lo haré, y usted, pagara las consecuencias por haber dejado a mi pobre hija así ― dijo mirando con profundo odio a Boomer, entre sus manos apareció una daga en color rojo.

Boomer miro sorprendido esa daga. Ese objeto le había pertenecido a su padre. Eso quería decir que su padre le había hecho creer a esa hada que él había hecho que Bubbles se sumergiera en el sueño.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el padre de Bubbles se había acercado a una gran velocidad y le había clavado la daga en el corazón. Boomer abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo como su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar. Miro a Bubbles y susurró:

―No hemos podido estar juntos en esta vida querida Bubbles, pero si no se dio en esta vida, será en la otra.

Cayó al piso aun mirando a Bubbles. De pronto vio como Butch noqueaba al hada y Brick le quitaba la daga de su pecho. Ambos se acercaron a su hermano menor y lo miraron con preocupación y tristeza. Sintió como los dos lo abrazaban fuertemente.

―Ya vendrá Blossom y te curará Boomer, solo resiste ¿me oíste? ― le decía Butch.

―No cierres los ojos Boomer, es una orden ― le ordenaba Brick, con su típica voz autoritaria.

Boomer solo sonrió casi divertido por la situación, a pesar de estar a punto morir le pareció divertida la orden de Brick, como los iba a extrañar. Dejo de ver a sus hermanos y le dirigió una última mirada a Bubbles, suspiro cansado y cerró los ojos sintiendo como todas sus últimas fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

Butch comenzó a sacudirlo para que despertara con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes oscuros y Brick se sentó al lado del cuerpo inerte de su hermano menor, ninguno de los dos aguanto y empezaron a llorar juntos, nunca pensaron que su hermano menor moriría de la peor forma. Hace mucho que no lloraban de esta forma, se sentían devastados por la terrible forma en que fue arrancada la vida del menor de los hermanos Him.

* * *

><p><strong>Siete décadas después<strong>

* * *

><p>― ¡Rápido animal! ― grito un chico de cabellos pelirrojos despeinados con una gorra roja, ojos de un extraño color rojo, usaba un uniforme escolar, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca que tenía los dos primeros botones desprendidos y las mangas arremangadas, una corbata azul oscuro que estaba un poco desanudada, jean azul oscuro y converses negras.<p>

― ¡Ya voy idiota, no apures! ― le grito un chico de cabellos azabaches despeinados, ojos verdes oscuros, tenía el uniforme de la misma forma que el pelirrojo solo que en los bolsillos del jean tenía unas cadenas un poco fina.

― ¡¿A quién llamas idiota Butch?! ― le dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

― ¡¿A quién le dices animal?! ― le pregunto igual de molesto.

―No empiecen a pelear a esta hora de la mañana, solo los idiotas pelean a las siete de la mañana ― dijo un chico de cabellos rubios desordenados metiéndose en medio de los dos, su uniforme estaba en las mismas condiciones que el del pelirrojo tenía una lindas pecas en ambas mejillas.

Estos se miraron molestos y luego miraron al rubio ofendidos.

― ¡Él empezó! ― dijeron al unísono.

Boomer sonrió divertido por la situación, sus hermanos no cambiarían nunca seguían pareciendo unos niños de ocho años por la forma en que suelen pelear. Salieron de su casa y emprendieron camino hacia la escuela. Brick y Butch se peleaban de vez en cuando, mientras que Boomer hacía de árbitro. Esta situación siempre se repetía, pero el rubio no sabía cómo esa situación tan monótona no lo aburría. Será que sus hermanos siempre se las arreglaban para pelear por cualquier cosa, aunque rara vez discutían por lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, una chica de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos rosas, traía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desprendidos, la corbata, la falda y las medias de color azul oscuro y zapatos negros, esperaba en el portón.

―Hola ― les saludo sonriendo animadamente cuando los vio.

Brick sonrió arrogante y dejó con a Butch discutiendo solo, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja en ningún momento dejo de mirarla, era como si ella fuera la única que estuviera ahí. Cuando estuvo a su lado le pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y acercó a su oído.

―Debería venir mucho más rápido que tú, muchos chicos nuevos ingresan este año y no saben que tú no estás disponible.

Esto provocó que la chica se sonrojara le golpeara levemente en el pecho del pelirrojo.

―No digas estupideces― le regaño.

Brick se rio y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la entrada del establecimiento. Butch y Boomer se miraron entre ellos, se encogieron de hombros y entraron al lugar. Cuando llegaron al curso, vieron a Himeko Shirongane y a Momoko peleando, cada una agarrando un brazo de Brick. Se notaba que el chico estaba más que molesto por aquello. Estos solo se rieron de la desgracia de su hermano mayor.

Butch dejo de reír y camino hacia Kaoru, una chica de cabellos azabaches despeinados, unos ojos de color verde claros, estaba con el uniforme de la escuela, lo cual le estaba molestando mucho por la expresión neutral de su rostro. Ella es la mejor amiga de Momoko, hasta ahora es la única chica que no ha mostrado interés alguno en Butch, su rechazo había herido su orgullo, por lo que no dejaría de insistir hasta que ella se enamorara, pero el que se está enamorando es él aunque lo niegue.

Alguien toca el hombro de Boomer, causando que deje de mirar al par de morenos y se giró. Se sorprendió al ver ahí a una chica de cabellos rubios atados en dos colas altas, unos hermosos ojos celestes, los cuales lo miraban igual de sorprendidos que él.

―Disculpa, ¿te puedes correr? Es que no puedo pasar ― le dijo tímidamente.

Boomer se sonrojo y asintió torpemente, mientras se corría. Ella solo sonrió igual de sonrojada y se fue a buscar un lugar para sentarse y poner su mochila, encontró uno justo al lado del suyo. Boomer la siguió con la mirada, estaba tan concentrado en ella que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus hermanos, hasta que los dos pasaron un brazo por su hombro.

―Así que la chica nueva tiene toda tu atención ― dijo Brick en un tono burlón.

― ¡Déjalo Brick! ¿No ves que el niño se nos enamoró? ― le siguió Butch.

― ¡Crecen tan rápido! ― dijo Brick aguantando la risa.

―Dentro de poco tendremos unos sobrinos rubios corriendo por toda la casa ― se burlaba Butch, mientras fingía llorar de le emoción.

Brick soltó a Boomer y le dio un zape a Butch. Este lo miró lo molesto y Brick dijo:

― ¡No digas estupideces! Sigue siendo un niño.

Butch soltó unas risas y añadió:

―Cierto, primero estudia y luego piensas en eso.

Boomer se sonrojo y los fulmino con la mirada. Que hermanos les toco, de todos los hermanos mayores que había en el mundo ¿por qué justamente a él le tocaban los peores?

Desvió la mirada sonrojada y se topó con los celestes ojos de la chica mirándolo divertida, al ver que este la miraba aparto la mirada sonrojada y avergonzada por haberla pillado.

Brick y Butch miraban a Boomer sonrojado, tratando de controlar la risa que estaba pidiendo a gritos salir de sus bocas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Se me ocurrió agregar del encuentro de los dos en la actualidad, como cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo Boomer antes de morir. <strong>

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**¡Muchas gracias a ** ** o ****SAM-PPGZ, MOMOyMIYA3021**** por sus reviews!**

**Anna Cecitzel de Tao:**** Yo la tengo como Rata Blanca – La leyenda del hada y del mago o-o**

**No puedo responder a eso porque no tengo idea si habrá otras versiones de esta canción XD y aquí tienes el capítulo final darling :3**

**¿Biología? Odie esa materia :c**

**Sí son por cortesía e.e te amo a ti no más XD y te mando un abrazo hasta dejarte morada ;) XD**

**Sin más que añadir me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
